villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Catherine (Gregory Horror Show)
Catherine is a repitilian nurse with an oversized syringe and a passion for drawing blood. She is an antagonist in the anime Gregory Horror Show and the game Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector. Anime Catherine appears in the various series, usually attempting to, if not successfully managing to, drain victims' blood. During an early segment of The Second Guest, Catherine attempts to drain the second guest's blood, only to be foiled when James steals the syringe and plays with it. When knocked out of his hands, it lands in the back of Gregory's head. Unable to resist, Catherine draws out Gregory's blood while the second guest runs. She plays a more prominent role as the focus of the fourth series The Bloody Karte. During the series, she is shown as craving love and affection but also still acting with her bloodlust. Catherine frequently abuses her boss Dr. Fritz (a bespectacled Frankenstein's Monster-esque creature) for blood drainings and such. She also is shown to have a raging temper and a rather quick willingness to assault if not kill a patient on occasion. When Cactus Gunman briefly becomes her patient, she draws his blood and locks him in a room to keep him from leaving the hospital. When she is disappointed to see a bloodless Dead Body, Catherine opens a window and lets the wind destroy the zombie. By the conclusion of the series, Catherine becomes the head of the hospital after Dr. Fritz is hit by Hell's Taxi (a taxi cab that operates around Gregory House). ''Soul Collector'' Catherine is the first hostile resident of Gregory House the player character must collect a soul from, although she is technically part of Neko Zombie's tutorial towards the player (as they do not have their mental health gauge yet). She overhears Neko Zombie telling the player character and runs away. To get the soul in her possession, the player character must collect a banana and drop it in her path, causing her to slip and fall, losing the soul in her possession in the process. After that point, she will become hostile and attack the player via her Horror Show. ''Horror Show'' She says that it's "time for a blood test" and buries her massive syringe into the player character's head to draw blood. If she is accompanied by fellow resident Mummy Papa, she will draw the player character's blood after Mummy Papa has fed the character a poisonous pill. Personality Catherine has a twisted sense of what caring for a patient implies. On some occasions, she seems to genuinely care or want to care for her patients. But for the most part, she is driven by a unsubtly sexual thrill gained from drawing blood in her oversized syringe. When she first encounters the player character, she mentions that his/her face makes her "want to do horrible things" to the player. If she is angered, she will draw out the syringe and attack without so much as a second thought, often relishing the idea of draining a victim's lifeblood. As seen with The Second Guest example, Catherine cannot resist the allure of her syringe when it punctures flesh. Catherine also shows signs of craving love and affection. In one episode of The Bloody Karte, she falls head-over-heels for a humanoid patient who bemoans his wife leaving him and his horrid job. However, her patient is notified of a promotion and how his wife wants him back. Unwilling to let go, Catherine embraced the patient and held him until she killed him by literally breaking him. In another episode, she becomes attracted to Hell's Chef and prepares dishes for him, thinking she can win his love with her cooking. When Hell's Chef rejects her, saying that he only eats his own cooking, and it's revealed that it was really Gregory taking the dishes, Catherine becomes enraged and injures both with her syringe. She's also fond of watching television and eating donuts according to comments made in the game. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Protagonists Category:Murderer